


Trick-or-treating like the children they really are

by BuzzingAerin626



Series: It's Spooky season for the Volleyboys (and by spooky I mean cute) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, I just want halloween yall, M/M, Trick or Treating, at the end, bonus kuroken, short boys want candy, tall boys are indulging their bf's nonsense, wholesome nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzingAerin626/pseuds/BuzzingAerin626
Summary: Noya and Hinata want to go trick-or-treatingThey drag their boyfriends alongThat's it enjoy!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: It's Spooky season for the Volleyboys (and by spooky I mean cute) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Trick-or-treating like the children they really are

**Author's Note:**

> This fic clearly does not take place in Japan. Where does it take place? I don't know <3

Kageyama was concerned. He was watching Hinata and Nishinoya as they were leaning in close to each other, whispering. This was not going to end well. These two did not communicate quietly unless they were up to something. He sighed, rolling his eyes, and noticed Asahi standing next to him, watching them just as intently.

“This isn’t going to be good, is it?” Asahi asked.

“No.”

“We’re going to be dragged into this, aren’t we?”

“Yes.”

With that, Hinata and Noya burst into a fit of hushed giggles, before looking over their shoulders at their boyfriends behind them. They stood up straight, tried to look serious through their mischievous grins, and strutted over together.

“Ahem, we would like to offer you boys a proposition,” Hinata said trying to deepen his voice to sound like a business person of some sort.

“Yes, this is a very important plan and we think you ought to consider it wisely,” Noya added, trying to give off the same air of confidence. Both of them were failing, to be clear.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and sighed an insult at Hinata. Asahi raised an eyebrow, interested but skeptical.

“We wanna go trick-or-treating!!!!!” the two boys yelled at the same time.

Kageyama turned to walk away, but Asahi started laughing. He was taken completely off guard.

“Okay okay listen. We already planned our costumes, and we both get mistaken for kids anyway. But we want you two to come,” Hinata urged.

“It’ll be fun! Just pretend you’re, I don’t know, our older brothers forced to take us or something. Kageyama already has the attitude for it!”

“I mean, I’m not particularly opposed to it... I haven’t done it in a couple of years it could be fun,” Asahi said.

Kageyama was quiet for a bit. He didn’t want to do this. He thought it was a ridiculous idea. But then, what was Hinata if not ridiculous. And as much as he was loathed to admit it, he loved that heckin redhead exactly as he was.

“Fine,” he finally answered. “But I’m not getting dressed up, or I’ll actually kick your ass.”

Hinata’s doorbell rang, and on the doorstep stood a quite tall teen dressed as a tiger, standing next to his shorter, very normal looking boyfriend. Only, the libero was fully blonde, wearing a red striped t-shirt. Hinata stared, confused. He was in an elaborate Link costume, clearly having planned it far in advance.

“We’re Calvin and Hobbes!” Noya said, exasperated.

“Ohhhhh umm sure?” Hinata answered, clearly not knowing what they were on about.

The duo looked behind Hinata to see Kageyama, who was entirely normally dressed, except he had some kind of sheet around his shoulders

“Umm?” Asahi looked at him puzzled.

Kageyama sighed and put the sheet over his head, becoming a ghost as he looked at the three boys in front of him through the cut-out eye holes.

Asahi tried to stifle his laughter. Nishinoya, on the other hand, did not even try. The newly-blonde toppled over laughing at the ridiculous sight in front of him

Kageyama flipped the sheet off his head with a gruff sigh, grabbed Hinata’s bag and headed out the door, past the other couple. Hinata kicked at Noya to make him stop before locking his door and going to meet his boyfriend. He wanted them to have a good time, and he genuinely didn’t want his boyfriend to feel bad (not least because the costume was his idea...)

Noya calmed down and the group began actually enjoying each other’s company more as they walked. They were surrounded by kids and their families. The two couples tried their best to remain seeming platonic, as to not blow their disguises. The two shorter boys ran up each walkway to ring the doorbells, their boyfriends hanging back and generally trying not to look embarrassed while they chatted. Well, perhaps “chatted” is a generous word to describe Asahi trying to make conversation, while Kageyama quietly listened and replied in one-word answers. It was still nice, though.

After almost an hour watching the boys run around and go to strangers’ houses and generally indulge in the odd chaos of this Halloween tradition, Asahi and Kageyama stopped, noticing something. Or rather, someone. Or rather still, two someones. In cat costumes. Walking towards them.

“OMG KENMA YOU LOOK SO CUTE” Hinata yelled as he ran to meet his friend, Nishinoya in toe. Kenma mumbled out a little “thanks,” and “no you,” and “nice hair” to Nishinoya, before returning to his phone. Kuroo, standing by his boyfriend, was beaming with his drawn-on whiskers.

“You guys out actually trick-or-treating?” He asked the quartet.

“Yeah! Our costumes totally worked people think we’re barely in middle school it’s great!” Hinata said enthusiastically. It was a sentiment he very rarely had. “Are you two not trick-or-treating?”

“Nah, Kenma wanted to dress up but not actually go out anywhere, and I wanted to look at other people’s costumes, so we’re compromising by walking around the neighborhood,” the taller cat explained.

Hinata wrapped his arm around Kenma’s shoulders, dragging him, still on his phone, into his and Noya’s nonsense. Kuroo joined the other two behind them, and the now sextet continued walking down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is other than an excuse to make my favs hang out but that's what this whole series is going to be honestly also I know it's short but midterms are melting my brain noggin sorry okay stay tuned for more <3


End file.
